callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ascension
Ascension will be the eighth Zombie map and is set to appear in the First Strike map pack, which is to be released on February 1, 2011 for ''Call of Duty Black Ops ''on the Xbox 360 and a month later on the PS3 and PC. It might also appear on the Wii, but the First Strike pack has not been confirmed to, and a release date has yet to be given. It is confirmed to take place in an abandoned Soviet Cosmodrome. The map is to include Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen and will include new weapons like the Gersch Device and Matryoshka Dolls, as well as new perks such as PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up and a new enemy (space monkeys) are to appear in this map. http://xboxlive.ign.com/articles/114/1144268p1.html Weapons It should be noted that the listed weapons have been confirmed to be in Ascension, but the exact location of each weapon is speculation, except for the claymore and sickle. *MP5k (Off-wall) *Stakeout (Off-wall) *Claymore (Off-wall) *Sickle (Off-wall) *SPAS-12 (Mystery Box) *HS10 (Mystery Box) *Matryoshka Dolls (Mystery Box) *Gersch Device (Mystery Box) *Death Machine (Power Up) Trivia *The name of this map's song may be called "Abracadavre", because on PC the Game Over music filename is "mus_gameover_abracadavre". *There is a rocket on the map, but it is unknown whether or not it will affect gameplay. *The map will require power as you can see a drawing of a lighting bolt on a door. *It is possible that this map enables the players to climb ladders, as there are now more vertical areas such as the launch tower. *Game files suggest that Ascension was originally planned to be released on disc, but was later removed. *The map contains a centrifuge which is a giant arm that swings at high speeds to train astronauts for high G-Forces. It is possibly a trap. *This zombie map could well be the largest yet. From the "First Strike" trailer it is visible that there is a Rocket Platform and a centrifuge. *The rocket platform seems to take players from one side of the map to the other. *The Centrifuge Room is possibly the spawn room due to the presence of a Quick Revive. *If one looks at the First Strike trailer at 0:47, there appears to be a chalk outline of a sickle on the wall. It appears to be on a control panel for the Rocket Platform. *It appears that some zombies will be wearing gas masks, and one could assume they were wearing it before succumbing to zombification. *If one looks closely at the space monkeys in the First Strike gameplay trailer, the monkeys are wearing different colored shirts. There was a green one, a red one, and a yellow/silver one in the trailer. *Some zombies are wearing spacesuits without a helmet. Gallery File:Ascension Rocket Platform.png|A rocket platform. File:MONKEYS.png|Monkey enemies. Ascension 1.jpg|An image of a part in Ascension. Ascension Zombies.jpg|Zombies, note the two with gas masks in the front. Video thumb|left|300px|Skip to 0:43 for zombies trailer. Note: G force test machine References Category:Nazi Zombies